Beowulf
by bordeauxdaffodill
Summary: A small creative writing told from Beowulf's perspective and then Grendel's in the follow up. It's not long, and takes place earlier in the day that Beowulf and Grendel will fight. A fan fic of the classic poem. Enjoy!


Bonjour readers! This is offically my first fan fic! how exciting. This isn't really a big story of mine, I had to write it for English class, but I thought to put it on here anyway! lucky you! please enjoy...

**Beowulf:**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Dread sat like a hard rock in my stomach. The white horse King Hrothgar had given me pranced nervously, sensing my fear.

"Hush. Be calm, you can do this," I said softly, not knowing if it was more for the horse or myself. The fear in my heart was fading now, a new sense of confidence taking its place. The face of my king and the honor this would bring him made the dim fen seem a little brighter and the horse's stride lengthened, more confident with every hoof-fall, every heart beat.

As we passed through a thick patch of oaks, an eerie smell reached my nostrils, tightening my throat and making my eyes water. My heart quickened and I knew this was what I had been looking for; Grendel.

I dismounted the horse, putting a comforting hand on his muzzle and, clearing my throat, let out a loud call, "Grendel!"

It didn't come out as strong or as confident as I wanted it to. I tried again, "Grendel! I am Beowulf, son of Ecgtheow. Show yourself in honor and we may have a peaceful council!"

A low grumble reverberated from deeper in the fen, past the sight of my poor eyes. The sound of crunching bones struck fear in my heart, but I held my ground. _This is for your king, and King Hrothgar! Be strong!_ My horse trembled slightly, but remained still, taking its cues from me.

"Who disturbs me? Why doe you come willingly to your doom?" The Beast said slowly. I was met by a pair of sickly yellow eyes.

I swallowed quickly and started again, "I come not to challenge you, Grendel, son of Cain, but to make a proposition for peace! Step away from the dark so I can know you pose no threat!"

He chuckled softly, a sound deep and menacing and stepped closer, into a shaft of light beaming between the thick cover of trees. His skin was sickly and rotting, his claws crusted with blood and sharp as knives. This beast looked as evil as his heart, seen in his malicious eyes and stench of death. He chuckled again at my reaction to his appearance, the rot of whatever poor creature her last ate coming up on his breathe.

"Now," the slow, lazy voice of the monster started again, "What is it you want?"

"I come with thoughts of peace. In exchange for the safety of the people of the great Hall Heorot, the king is willing to give you payment instead," I tried to sound as convincing as possible. He snarled, bearing teeth that dripped with drool and blood.

"So you came from the bidding of Hrothgar, Lord of the fiery hall?" the sound of the snapping of bones came again from him, a sound of frustration and fury. Why did King Hrothgar's hall anger him so? By what deed did this great king form such a gruesome enemy?

"King Hrothgar only wants peace. He does not wish to fight with you," I felt a certain offense at the way he spoke of this noble king.

"Does he not? And yet his people party every night, continually raging in their golden hall? Using earth and stone and trees with recklessly for their blazing fires and marble walls? Reflecting their all-holy light unto the peaceful, sleeping moors?" the hate in his scratchy voice sent chills down my spine, shaking my very soul, "The coward will not even come himself to see me! He dishonors me by sending some blind, half-sized weakling to confront me!" My horse backed up, fear in his eyes as Grendel's anger heated like sparks landing in the dry leaves coating the ground of the fen. His huge claws opened and closed as if enclosing around the invisible neck of the king. But inside of me there was no terror, no fear from this child of Cain. Welling inside of me instead was anger and rage like I had never known. This beast, this creature of evil had killed countless brave warriors, taking innocent lives because of the king and his hall.

I stood there, staring into the eyes of my enemy, his rage against mine, will against will. There was so much dark residing in him, so much malice and lust for blood.

The calm in my voice startled me, "Grendel, Child of Cain, you have seen your chance for life and passes it by. Now look upon the light which will destroy you." There was a spark of fear in his eyes, concealed only by the hatred. He lunged at my, claws outstretched, but I was ready for it. I grabbed the mane of the horse and pulled myself up, bolting from the fen and this evil being.

The next time we would meet, Grendel would know his end.

What did you think? please review! be kind though! Please please please please please read the follow up, cause that's the whole point of this story is to read it with the second part, "Grendel"

otherwise, that's all I have to say. Ciao, readers!


End file.
